Want a Taste?
by evieeden
Summary: Bella and Edward take a wild walk through the woods. Continuation of the 'Bella, your number was up the first time I met you' deleted scene on the Twilight DVD.


**Title: Want a Taste?**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight in any way shape or form. Damn those who do, why can't they share it out?**

**A/N: Thanks a lot to my lovely beta for this one-shot, latessitrice, my pre-reader, rachelcullen77, and my gchat lifesaver, AlverdineFF. Thanks for all the help ladies.**

**This was – very hastily – written for Smut Mondays over on Twilighted last week. I'd like to say thank you to manyafandom for inviting me to take part.**

**Because I can't stop messing with the Twilight deleted scenes this begins in the middle of the 'Bella, your number was up the first day I met you' scene. I don't own Twilight though at all, unfortunately. SM and Summit do.**

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks.

Two glorious weeks since Edward and I had talked in the meadow. Two amazing weeks since he had admitted to being a vampire. Two incredible weeks since he had confessed to being in love me and I had declared that I would die for him.

It was heavenly.

Now we were spending a lazy Saturday morning together, walking through the forest, bracing ourselves for what would happen when Edward took me home later in the day to meet his family – a terrifying concept for me and, surprisingly enough, for my new boyfriend – if that's what you could call him - too.

He was definitely being a little overprotective, worrying about me wandering through the woods by myself. As if I would. I still hadn't got over my aversion to living amongst this unnatural green yet, I wasn't about to submerge myself willingly within it.

I got it though - what he was trying not to say. I had worked it out as soon as I found out what he was.

"It was other vampires that killed Waylen, right?"

Edward grimaced, stopping in his tracks and huffing as he stared over my head, measuring what to say in front of me. "Can you just be more careful?"

I pulled a face while my back was still turned towards him. I hated it when he did that. I knew that he only wanted to protect me and keep me safe, but he was in danger of treating me like a child and I definitely did not want him to see me that way. I could tell, however, just by the look on his face that that was as much of an admission as I was ever going to get.

I tried to frown at him, but had barely made eye contact when I felt myself becoming dazzled by his sheer beauty again. Clearing my throat, I turned away, praying that I didn't blush.

Edward nudged my shoulder lightly with his and we began walking again. I couldn't get his plea out of my head. Could I try to be more careful? Yes. Could I actually be more careful...well, that was a different thing entirely.

I would do my best, but this was me we were talking about. I mean, how many times had I nearly been killed, injured or attacked since coming to Forks? And I had only been here for a couple of months.

"Well," I hesitated, "maybe my number was up when that van almost crushed me. Maybe you're just messing around with fate."

It was a scary thought - that I was supposed to die, that the only person standing between me and death was Edward, but I knew he would protect me.

A snicker from over my shoulder broke me out of my morbid thoughts. Edward had somehow manoeuvred himself behind me without my noticing. As we continued to walk I felt him take a large step forward which temporarily pushed his chest against my back.

I nearly hyperventilated.

My breathing became even more ragged when he leaned down so I could feel his cool breath stirring my hair and sending goosebumps radiating across my skin.

I could practically hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke. "Bella, your number was up the first day I met you."

I shivered at the sound of that melodic voice so close to my ear.

My involuntarily reaction went unnoticed though as Edward suddenly wrapped an arm around my stomach. Outwardly I was cool and calm, inwardly I was squealing that this was the most intimate touching we had ever had. He was always so hesitant about hurting me that so far I had only experienced a few brushes of his fingers against my skin and now...

Now his arm was around my waist and his hand was curved the side of my ribcage, just below my...

I shook that thought right out of my head. Edward was so old-fashioned, so wholesome, I felt a bit guilty for even thinking about him physically... Not guilty enough to stop though.

I considered his words. He had already admitted to wanting my blood so desperately and I now knew that that was the reason behind his inhuman glare during that first biology class. It was a curious thing to contemplate and once again brought me back to my previous realisation that Edward, in that case very literally, was the deciding factor in whether I lived to see another day or not.

That knowledge also created an intense feeling of power in me. _I_ had what Edward wanted. _I_ was the only one who could give him what he wanted. This beautiful creature would kneel down before me in supplication to my blood.

It was an inappropriate reaction, but his want made me feel more womanly – like I had something to offer him beyond just...me.

Now if only he would just move his hand that tiny bit higher.

His lips brushed lightly again the shell of my ear, but before I could register the contact his arm tightened and then I was lying on my back on the forest floor, surrounded by leaves and mulch. Edward was lying next to me, having cushioned my fall.

Gasping for breath and struggling to rise up onto my elbow, I peered down at him. He smirked back up at me.

This was new. I'd never seen Edward so playful before, but now he was practically grinning. It made him look so young. Whilst he may have died and remained stuck at seventeen, Edward's eyes revealed his true age – they were hardened, stripped of their innocence by life. Now though, with a smile lighting his face, his eyes were practically dancing as he silently dared me react.

As I leaned over him my unbound hair fell forward and I shifted my weight more fully onto my elbow so I could push it back with my free hand. As I did I saw Edward's eyes shoot to my fingers where they twisted the strands behind my ears, before flickering down to my neck.

As I watched, he visibly forced his sight away from my jugular and back up to my face. I gazed down at him curiously.

"You really want a taste?"

I couldn't believe the sultry tone of my voice as I practically offered up my blood on a plate for him. _Was that really me?_ Would I really let him feed off of me?

Yes. If he wanted my blood I would give it to him without protest, even if that meant that I would be drained completely dry.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I was so glad that I was already lying down – swooning is a lot easier to hide if you're already on the floor. Not that he wouldn't have been able to accurately judge my reactions anyway; I could already feel my heart racing at a hundred miles a minute.

"Yeah."

The inward squealing was back when I realised that Edward obviously had a sexy voice he reserved for special occasions too. He was so matter of fact, so confident, so arrogant. And I was so close to throwing my leg over his hips and having my way with him.

...or trying to anyway.

Out of the two of us, Edward was the one with the impeccable self-control. I unfortunately fulfilled the role of the increasingly desperate girlfriend. Which was ridiculous in itself, it had only been two weeks. I'd always thought that I would be far too rational to throw myself into a sexual relationship with someone I had only just met; yet here I was, wanting Edward to want me as badly as I wanted him, wanting that self-control to snap and fighting the urge to squirm against his hip at the look he was giving me right now.

He wanted a taste. The question was whether I would give him one.

Leaning a bit closer I inhaled deeply and when his delicious scent invaded my senses, inspiration struck.

I couldn't give him my blood; he had already warned me that to do so would be the end of me and while I wasn't particularly worried on my behalf, I knew that he would be tormented even more at the thought of doing me harm.

So while I couldn't give him my blood, there were other tastes to be had.

I raised my hand slowly and the smile disappeared from his face to be replaced by curiosity. He watched every movement I made intently as I extended my finger towards his face. I could almost hear his brain whirring as he analysed every move in an attempt to work out what would happen next.

Brushing the pad of my finger lightly against his bottom lip, I wordlessly coaxed him into opening his mouth before I slowly slid it in. There, I was giving him his taste the only way I knew how.

What I didn't expect was for Edward to play me at my own game. Closing his jaw gently he trapped my finger between his teeth and I froze. He had shown me in the past just how sharp they were, demonstrating on the skin of an apple, and now my finger was trapped between them. If I fought to get it out, he would surely draw blood.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards at my visible shock and my eyes shot upwards to stare into his. And then I felt it, his tongue winding around my finger, flickering along its length.

Oh. My. God.

_Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out_.

My breath hitched and Edward's eyes grew darker, his smile melting away in favour of a look that was almost...hungry.

Then the sucking began. It was only a light suckling sensation, but it triggered a new and intense reaction within my body. My nipples suddenly felt tighter, the ache between my legs became more uncomfortable and I couldn't stop the small gasps that escaped. The rest of my fingers clamped down upon his jaw, the muscles in my body beginning to tense.

Right. Now was the time to get my finger out of his mouth before I embarrassed myself. Only Edward didn't seem particularly inclined to let me go, raising his head with the movement of my hand.

I tried to glare down at him, but it was almost impossible to do when he was looking at me like that. He relented and released me, giving my finger one last suck as it left his mouth before settling his head back down onto the ground.

There was that humiliatingly loud gasp again as I inadvertently whimpered.

Without thinking I immediately placed the same finger in my own mouth, sucking the flavour of Edward's venom off of my skin and pulling it back out with a pop. My eyes fluttered shut at the taste, but jerked open when I thought I heard him groan.

When I looked at him though, that smirk was back as he watched me with a combination of amusement and fondness.

"Such a fragile little human," he mocked, but his expression didn't match the words he was saying. That hungry look was back.

This was a different kind of hungry though. This wasn't going-to-eat-me hungry, this was I'm-going-to-pounce-on-you hungry.

Edward wanted me.

A satisfied smile crossed my face. Edward wanted me, possibly as much as I wanted him. Now how to make him act on it...

As I contemplated ways to make him give in to me he gripped my hand, entwining our fingers and focusing attentively on my still glistening finger.

Then it struck me.

Raising our clasped hands I studied them. Small slivers of sunlight had penetrated through the canopy and left Edward's skin lightly shimmering; not the blinding sparkling of direct sunlight, but enough to give him a warming glow.

I untwisted our fingers and licked up his palm, finishing by biting lightly on the tip of his thumb. I don't know why I did it, I just couldn't help myself.

The earth seemed to shift speedily above my head and I found myself flat on my back again, this time with Edward hovering over me, not by my side.

My wrists were pinned down by the side of my head and my legs had been nudged apart to allow him to settle between them, although he kept his weight off me. A low growl rippled up from his chest, gaining in volume before it tore out of his throat.

I should have been worried. I wasn't.

"Bella?"

He was trembling above me and I realised that he was trying to restrain himself. _We couldn't have that now, could we?_

"Edward, please..."

He listened. Whatever reservations he had were put aside and I was now the focus of his fully-fledged desire that I hadn't even realised I inspired.

He collapsed on top of me, his hips fitting snugly into the cradle of my legs, his mouth attacking mine, kissing and licking my lips and leaving me completely breathless. I returned his enthusiasm wholeheartedly, my arms straining against their restraints. I wanted to touch him so badly.

He released my mouth allowing me to suck in lungfuls of air as he moved his attention to my neck, laving it with his tongue before wrapping his lips around his teeth and sucking hard. I cried out the sensation, a flow of gibberish spilling from my mouth as I alternated between ordering Edward not to stop and begging him to release my hands.

He complied with both commands, sucking harder at my neck, and no doubt leaving me with one hell of a hickey, and buried one hand in my hair, sliding the other up and down my body. Freed at last, my hands immediately attached themselves to Edward's body – one lightly scratching at the nape of his neck and one running up and down his back, pressing him closer towards me.

Moving back up to my mouth, Edward's body shifted and inadvertently pressed against my centre. My whimpering reached epic proportions at the sensation of his...stuff... moving against me.

"Edward, please," I cried out after another all-consuming kiss. I was desperate; Edward was driving me crazy with his mouth and the ache between my legs had become almost painful after his hips jerked forward and pressed against me.

His contented mumbles halted for a moment and he drew back to look down questioningly.

"Did you... I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you... I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

He pushed himself back onto his knees and away from me.

No. No, going away from me was bad. I didn't want him to move away from me. I wanted him closer.

"Edward... Edward," I repeated when it didn't seem like he was listening to me. "You have nothing to apologise for. I want this, understand?"

He ran a hand through his hair before pinching his nose. "Bella, you don't..."

Alright, I'd had enough.

I interrupted him. "Edward, take off your jacket."

His hand left his hair as he stared incredulously at me. "What?"

"Take your jacket off." _Come on, Edward. Don't let me down now_.

Slowly, very slowly, he shrugged out of his jacket, exposing his surprisingly muscular arms. The panicked look was gone now; the corner of his mouth was curved upwards again.

"And the t-shirt too." _Whoa, Mistress Bella_. I had no clue where any of this was coming from.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me before lowering his hands to his waist, tugging his shirt out of his jeans, he crossed his arms over and into the air, stretching as his chest was revealed.

Was he...? He was performing for me. I was commanding and Edward was obeying me. If anything that made me more turned on than ever.

I sat up quickly, not realising that as he was still between my legs this brought me tantalisingly close to his chest. Edward seemed to realise this too and I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

Wriggling out of my hoodie, I threw it to where his jacket lay.

Leaning forward I blew a stream of hot air out onto his cool skin, before pressing a kiss to his abs. Edward hissed, his muscles tensing as I reached out to trace them.

And I was flat on my back again. That was happening a lot today.

This time however, when I hit the carpet of leaves covering the floor, I was missing my shirt and bra and Edward had followed me down, my breasts his latest oral fixation.

I screamed as his tongue flickered over my nipple. My arms locked around his head, clinging to him desperately as every swipe sent a corresponding spark shooting down towards my clit. His hand came up to strongly caress the other, manipulating the sensitive flesh.

Moving downwards, my stomach clenched at his attention, and I fought the urge to just claw at him is desperation. This was all becoming too much...and I needed to remember to breathe otherwise this was going to get humiliating.

Tossing my head to one side I caught a glimpse of shredded material. My clothes were in pieces all around us and I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was rough and he looked like he was clenching his teeth. His fingers rested lightly over the button of my jeans.

Last chance to back out.

"Yes, Edward."

My jeans were gone in a flash and his soon followed and...

Edward went commando. _Edward went commando_.

I was so glad I hadn't known that before, I don't think my brain could have coped with it if I had. It would have turned my mind to mush.

The only word I could think of to describe what I saw was magnificent. Edward was absolutely perfect... and hard. My god, was he hard.

I was so focused on exploring his newly-revealed body, that I wasn't even aware enough to recognise that I was naked too. Or at least, not aware enough until I felt Edward's hand skimming down my body until it plunged into my folds.

I gasped and shuddered at the feeling of his cold skin against my hot, wet centre. I would have reciprocated, but I was too overcome by pure sensation – we would get to the rest later.

Edward slid up my body, kissing me gently as he continued to touch me. I shrieked loudly when his thumb tapped gently against my clit.

"Bella," he panted into my ear, "can I make love to you?"

He slid one long finger into me.

_What did he just say?_ How was I supposed to focus on his words when he was doing such delicious things to me?

"Well?" Two fingers. I felt myself being stretched. This could easily be uncomfortable, but with Edward's constant attention to my clit I was in too much of a lust-induced haze to notice any discomfort. "Bella?"

Oh right, the question. _Just agree with him_.

"Yes. Yes, Edward, please. God, Edward, please. I need you."

He chuckled, but the laugh sounded forced. Pushing him back slightly I observed the strain on his face and the doubt that was slowly creeping into his eyes.

Cupping his cheeks, I stroked his face. "Edward, may I have you?"

He gazed down in wonder, before quickly sliding his fingers out of me and pinching my clit. I screamed as an orgasm ripped through my body, catching me off guard. It was beautiful and overpowering and all the more wonderful for when I came down and Edward was there waiting for me.

He moved over me and I felt him settle at my entrance. "Bella?"

My closed eyes shot open and focused blearily on him.

"Yes, you may."

He thrust into me and my cries once again resounded out amongst the trees. He groaned loudly in response as I clenched down upon him. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling ever, but it was rapidly getting better as I grew used to having him within me. He paused and I watched as he removed his hands from my body and slammed them down into the earth on either side of my head.

Then he began moving and... Oh! I could really get used to this.

With every inward thrust my stomach tightened and I could do nothing but cling helplessly to his shoulders, feeling as they flexed and contracted underneath my palms.

Strange noises were escaping from my mouth and Edward responded to them with a series of grunts, moans and "Oh, Bella"s.

And then his movements were becoming less rhythmic and every single drive into my body was stimulating all of my most sensitive points.

The coil twisted and then I was flying again and this time it was better because Edward was there right along with me, calling my name as he thrust one last time before stilling and calling out my name.

We were both panting now, gasping for the breath we had been robbed of.

Edward slowly lowered his weight on top of mine and I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing up and down his back and neck, bringing him down gently.

"I should get off you," he murmured, his face buried in the crook of my neck. "I'm too heavy."

"No, you're not. You're perfect just where you are."

He snuffled into my neck in agreement and we lay quietly for a few minutes before I realised that something, probably a twig, was digging into my back and the cold air was rapidly chilling my skin.

"Edward." I nudged him. "Can we get up? I'm getting a bit cold."

He jumped up like he had been shot. "Of course, I'm sorry, my love. I didn't realise..."

I interrupted him before he could start feeling bad about what we had just done. "Edward, don't be sorry. I'm not. I just need to put so clothes on and maybe next time we do this we can do it in a bed."

"But I..."

"Edward, it's fine. In fact it's more than fine, so shush, ok?" I giggled.

I didn't know where this newfound confidence was coming from, but if it led to more sex with Edward, then I liked it.

Edward was pacing in front of me, probably worrying about the morality of what we had just done. He was still stark naked and I found myself both appreciative and amused. Then I saw his hands, completely covered in mud and dirt all the way up to his forearms. Checking the ground I saw that there were two corresponding holes on either side of exactly where I had lain.

Wow.

I should have been terrified at this blatant display of his strength, instead I was more aroused and proud that I could drive him to such extremes.

"Bella," he tried again. "Just...I love you."

My smile grew even wider if that was possible. "I love you too, Edward."

A breeze danced across my skin then and I shivered. Right, getting dressed was a good idea.

I scrambled around for my clothes, or what was left of them – happy that my jeans were still intact, perturbed that my panties weren't. Looks like I was going without underwear or a shirt. I wriggled back into my jeans and shoes – I hadn't even realised that they had been thrown off – and zipped my hoodie up to my neck, hiding my bare skin from sight.

Taking his cue from me, Edward had quickly dressed as well and was now waiting as I straightened the last of my clothing.

Feeling blissfully happy I bounced up to him, pecking him lightly on the lips before taking his hand.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, gesturing towards the path ahead.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Actually we need to go back and get cleaned up for tonight."

Tonight? Oh god. The family meeting.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I had stopped in my tracks. Was I ok? Yeah, actually, I was.

After all, if it all got too much, I had a brand new happy place to go to.


End file.
